Thrown Through The Times
by Saffir23
Summary: An American girl sent back in time to Feudal Era Japan Rates and Reviews would be greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

The cool, crisp air of this fall night chap my lips as I run faster and faster and faster through the thick woody forest. Currently I'm being chased by an unknown creature in an unknown world and how I got here? Well, one can wonder and never find the answer. Actually all of this is kind of funny, thinking back to hours ago and how I was on my way to meet up with my friends up in the Mountains for a little camping trip, but I wouldn't exactly call it that since we were staying in a cabin. We just graduated from High School and I'm starting college a lot earlier than the rest of my friends so in order to spend a lot of time together we put this trip together…I wonder if they've noticed that I'm late, are they worried, called the cops? Who knows all I know is that I'm stuck with no way out. I should probably clear things up for you a bit so how bout we go back to how I got here…

I just recently received my drivers' license and my car to go with it though it's not exactly new but I love it, it's a red '94 Eagle. I was pretty close to the mountain and the road was surrounded by a forest and a very low traffic area. I thought I was the only one on that road that night but little did I know what would take place would change my life forever.

It was dark out now and I was just cruising along the dimly lit winding road in no real hurry at all, going the minimum speed limit, because I felt like it, singing along to Flyleaf's 'There for you'. My Dad always told me, since I was a new driver, to keep my music down, and that it's not supposed to be loud anyway, so I can listen for sirens, but I didn't listen. I had it on full blast bobbing my head and tapping my fingers against the steering wheel. Though I may have my music on doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention I always pay close attention I was probably one of the most low ma-tense drivers you'd ever meet, however; little did I know of the danger that resides right around the corner.

There was a trucker speeding down the road coming the opposite way of me, not only that but he was swerving back and forth between lanes because he was drunk. With my music blaring I couldn't even hear the roar of the truck drivers' engine which are pretty loud. Coming round the corner the lights of my car reflected off of the truck, he didn't have his light on so it was already too late.

The breaking of branches and the sound of plants could be heard as my car swerved into the forest. I barley managed to swerve away from the giant truck before it toppled over me. Still zooming thorough the forest, shutting my bright blue eyes as tight as possible I dare not to open them afraid of what I would see after all I was still just a 16 year old girl so scared that it seems as though time has froze. Soon, too soon, I felt the crash into something, probably a huge tree, and I fell unconscious as soon as the two contacted.

…..

It's dark, so dark that I can't even see my own hand in front of my face, though; it's strange I was just in an accident and yet I feel no pain. I push myself up off of the black ground and stand there seeing if I could get my eyes to adjust like I always was able to do, however; this time is different. Being the curious self I am decide to start walking in a random direction just to see if I can find a way out of the darkness, feeling around with my feet. _Wait a second where did my shoes go?_ I thought to myself in confusion. _Maybe they fell off in the crash…or not._ I let out a deep heavy sigh. "Just my luck I guess but man are my parents' gunna kill me the cars probably a totaled!" a thought sparked "or maybe all that was a dream and the cars fine and I'm just trapped in a huge dark room is all…" I hang my head in defeat stopping in my tracks "Yeah right like that'd be true…hmmmm" _but seriously where the heck am I?_

I continue walking until I hear something and stop again. _What was that? An animal?_ I look left and right, up and down but of course no luck with all the black around me. _Probably just my imagination there's nothing here…wherever here is?_ I continue in a random direction again feeling around with my feet, trying to put my hands in my pockets, _that's weird I swore I was wearing pants today…what is this? _I hold out the fabric of whatever was on my body to try to see but couldn't, however it was very soft and silky. _Strange, I don't have anything that feels like this…what's going on here?!_ I lift up my hands to my hair and feel it out of its ponytail. Giving up start to shuffle my feet in boredom, while at the same time thinking of what could of happened, trying to find something to kick but it's as if there's absolutely noting in this place except for air.

"There!" I yell heading off in a different direction. _This time for sure I know I hard it, it was a woman's voice but where? I can't see anything here but I know it was in this direction._ I run as fast as I can in the direction of the voice not caring that I couldn't see where I was going, where I was, or anything for that matter. I just keep running with my long hair flowing behind me as well as the cloth that was around me. _Whats that? _I skid to a stop in front of a…

"EHHHHH?!" it was a wall made completely out of glass and I could see my reflection perfectly. "W-w-w-WHAT IN THE WORLD I'M I WEARING?!" I screamed in complete surprise at my own reflection; I was wearing a silky white practically see through kimono type looking thing, with golden embroidery on the sleeves that made them look like wings complimenting my golden hair quite nicely, and the only thing holding it closed was a red string with a golden ball along with tassels on each end, but it wasn't closed all the way it was like a slit up my right leg. I feel really relieved at the moment that no one is there to see me. _That's strange._ I go and touch what I saw in my hair "…bells…" there were crystal bells attached to red strings on both sides of my head standing out vividly in my hair and I start to get memorized by them. _Maybe that's what I heard earlier…_I shake my head violently making the bells jingle, "Never mind that, where is the pervert who put me in these clothes?!"

I suddenly see I bright light out of the corner of my eye, _what's that?_ I get knocked out of my frustration and turn towards the light but then quickly shut and cover my eyes with the back of my hand from the blinding light.

Removing my hand as the light dimmed what I saw in front of me I never would have expected; well, simply put there was someone floating there, a woman to be exact. She wasn't in a giant test tube or anything, if that's what you were thinking, but it did seem as she was because the light that I saw was coming from her, she was curled up in a ball, or fetal position if that's a better way of putting it, and because of that I couldn't see her face one bit, her extremely long hair, like almost twice her height long, was floating about as if she were in water that was even more golden than mine own, her skin was quite pale as well. Almost seeming to blend in with the light perfectly were black a white feathers floating down around her. Despite all this it wasn't really what caught my attention it seemed really minor, for me, than that fact that well, she was worse of that me,…she was naked.

_What the heck happened to this girls clothing? _I let out a sigh looking away annoyed "this is just way to weird…" I said with a pout, putting my hands behind my head. "Oh" my ears pick up something in the opposite direction. _I knew I heard someone!_ Turning in that direction, _but where?_ "Hmph!" I cross my arms over my chest and plop down on the ground, making the bells in my hair jingle, crossing my legs in the process. I sit like that for the longest time annoyed and thinking about everything that has gone on that day. Letting out a frustrated scream I plop onto my back flinging my hands above my head and my legs out into a more relaxed position, the bells in my hair jingling once again and the cloth clinging my body even more showing off my shape more than ever before. _I wonder how long I've been here for now. _I turn my head to my right a little while slowly shutting my eyes. _Weird I'm getting kinda sleepy. I normally can't even force myself to sleep when there's so much light. _I brought my hands down to my stomach to rest them there before letting sleep take over me.

In this deep black space unknown to the girl there was another figure watching her as seep slept soundlessly. "A dreamless sleep" the figure spoke with a soft velvet voice approaching the girl. "It must be nice" Kneeling down next to the girl the figure placed a pale hand in the girls golden curls "enjoy it while it lasts" the hand moves to tuck a strand of hair out of the girls face causing the crystal bells to jingle from the touch. "For the peaceful life you once lived has come to an end." The person leans over the girl and plants a kiss on her for head before standing up and walking away "you'll face many trials from here on out so be prepared and do not falter for if you do it will mean the end of everything" the person continued as the voice faded along with them leaving the girl alone once more.

I open my eyes slowly only to the rude awakening of the morning sun, _nnnhhhhh, ow my head hurts!_ I put my hand to my head rubbing it to try to ease the pain a bit shutting my eyes once more.

Opening my eyes once more I see the bright blue sky decorated with little light fluffy clouds here and there even though there are some tall trees blacking my view. "Wait!" I bolted up into a seated position, "this doesn't make any sense where's my car?" I say to my self looking all around me. I use my knee to help myself get up. _Strange I know I was in a crash yet I don't have a single scratch. _I looked over my self over and over again to make sure I didn't miss a thing. _Not to mention the missing car from the said car crash._

"This just doesn't make any sense" I say to myself once again placing a hand on my hip. "Hmmm" _maybe that dream was real after all?..._ "No cant be I still have my own clothes on!" I say to my self pulling at my while T-shirt that covered my black studded belt and the top of my red plaid pants, I also had on some red fingerless gloves with fishnets underneath them, I had my trademark rose ring on my right middle finger and assortment of many other rings on both hands, a studded bracelet on my right wrist, some black and while checkered vans, my black and red rose choker, and of course where'd I'd be without all my earrings, three holes on both lobes a cuff on the right and the left pierced at the top, and to top it all off my long blonde hair pulled through a black cap which had red in it as well. "My bags are all here as well" I bend over picking them up and tossing them over my shoulders, "maybe someone helped me?" _Yeah right! Great thinking someone's totally save me from a car crash but than just leave me here in the wilderness! Not even the cruelest of the cruel would do that!_ I let out a deep sigh "I swear I'm gunna go crazy by the end of this."

I look around at my surroundings, _doesn't look like there's a town near by either._ I take in a deep breath and put my hands around my mouth, "i-IS ANYONE HERE!? HELLO!" I drop my hands from my mouth "didn't think so…" I stopped and thought for a moment before an idea struck me. _I've got my cell-e phone!_ I reach into my right pants pocket and pulled out the black Motorola and flipped it open "…of course! Just my luck!" I shoved the phone back into my pocket, "I don't have a stinken' signal!" I cross my arms over my chest angrily. _Well I guess there are other ways of finding civilization._ "If I remembered correctly I can use moss to guide me." I say to my self once again, "It always grows on the north side of the trunk of a tree, and that should also be the way of a town…I think?..._well I'm 100% sure about the north part not so sure about the town part. But I have nothing to lose I can't stay here forever I gotta keep moving or a animal might attack me._ With that I looked for moss at the near by trees and headed off into that direction all the while keeping an opened mind to return safely home to my family and all my friends who, hopefully, are all worried sick about me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow, stupid bush!" I say to my self and rub my leg where the branch scraped. "Hmm," I lifted up my pant leg while crouching down to examine the damage done. There were a few droplets of blood but that was it not much damage really done. Rolling back down my pant leg and standing once again I take off back into the direction I was heading letting out a weary sigh. _Where the heck am I?! _I shift my blue eyes up toward the still bright sky. _Nothing's making any sense; somehow my car disappeared or I got thrown from it but that doesn't male any sense either seeing as I had my seatbelt on and I don't have a single scratch on me. _I soon found myself in a clearer area where I wasn't being scratched up by everything I passed by at least.

I heard a sudden gurgle sound out of no where, "…I'm hungry…" I stated plainly grabbing at my stomach "I haven't eaten anything all day" I say hunched over. I walked over to a near by tree and tossed my baggage down in front of it then plop down myself. "I wonder what I got to eat" I say searching through one of my many bags. "Oh, ha-ha I found a sandwich~" I sang happily and grabbed my solar powered zoon putting on The Donnas - Please Don't Tease while munching on my ham and cheese sandwich. _I wonder how my bags got out of my trunk too._ I think to myself for a moment before an idea struck me, "I know someone found me unconscious in my car and decided to steal it so they tossed me out along with my bags!..." I let out another sigh and slouched back against the tree "that's stupid if someone wanted my car why wouldn't they steal the stuff in it as well especially if they had to go in to the trunk to get it out." I set my sandwich down on my lap, taking a sip from my water bottle that I took with me everywhere then closed my eyes an rested my head against the tree. "This is just hopeless" I sighed going back and finishing up my sandwich.

I then go and grab my guitar out of it's case as I saw the next song that was coming on was When the Rain Falls by the Zeta Bites and started playing and singing along with it, even though my voice didn't sound exactly like hers' it was still good, as the song echoed through the forest around me helping to take some of the tension away from my mind and body even though it may just be for a short while.

When I put down my guitar when the song finished, I also turned off my zoon letting the calm of the forest to take over me as I laid there. Wanting to sleep in hopes of waking up with my friends at the cabin and all of this being a dream. After all nothing that has gone on has made sense up till now, I'm just scared and alone the thing I hate the most.

….

Slowly I open my eyes to find myself in a dark place once again. _Great I'm having that dream again. _Once again I get up from the spot I was laying in and start to wonder in a random direction. "Hmmm, I wonder if I'll see that girl again" I say to myself placing my hands behind my back and looking up to the black above me. _This is so weird why do I keep dreaming of this place…_I stop to think for a second while I let my hands fall to the side "Not only the but it's one of those dreams where I can tell I'm dreaming but cant wake up!" I let out a heavy sigh _oh well nothen' I can do about dat!_ I start so walk again as I finished that last thought.

It seems like this dream of mine is going to last a while considering I've probably been walking around for hours and yet to find anything, unlike last time. I let out a slight sigh, _why am I dreaming of this place again?_ _Maybe if I fall asleep here I'll wake up at home this time?_ I thought to myself happy at the simple minded thought. _Hah, yeah right in my dreams!...wait…_ I let out a goofy laugh "I'm such a blonde!" I say to myself while making a goofy face as well.

As if on cue I heard a voice off in the distance, _maybe this really is the same dream just a little different this time,_ I think as I walk off into the direction of the voice. Taking my time this time I felt my hands brush against the soft, flowing fabric of the dress I was wearing. I could already tell that this time it was different; it was shorter reaching right above my knees and this time it had no sleeves and who knows what the fabric looked like. "Hah~" I sighed while twirling around in circles while walking, "I don't hear that voice anymore…" I say to myself stopping what I was doing. _I'm so board ._I close my eyes and spread my arms out wide inhaling deeply as the nothingness around swept over my entirely feeling, strangely, at ease. I start dancing to a random tune in my head doing pirouettes, leaps, and bunch of other dance moves dancing to the music that wasn't there. I've taken dance classes for a couple of year so I'm no novice nor am I a professional I mainly just like the feeling I get when I'm dancing no matter what style it is.

I stopped dancing when I noticed the ground felt different than it did before. When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was now standing in a grassy field filled with flowers and surrounded by tall trees and bushes. _How pretty!_ I thought as I walked over to what looked like a star gazer lily and as I was about to hold the stem and smell it but then I heard someone yell, _"Don't touch it!"_ and quickly pulled my hand away. "W-who's there?!" I yelled as I turned around trying to see if anyone had come into the field and I haven't noticed them but there wasn't anyone in sight as I looked around. _How weird I know for sure that I heard someone say that just now!...I'm not just imagining things right?_ I looked down at the ground thinking while at the same time noticing the bright red ballet style flats I had on. I also took notice to the white silky dress I had on that stopped right below mu knees and wasn't as see through as the last one I wore. It was low cut in the back and was held up by a red string used as straps and had a similar string right below my breast tied into a bow with some tassels attached at the bottom of the string. _I know I really shouldn't be worried about my clothes but still why am I always wearing see through clothing in this dream?_ I let out a sigh lifting my head up once again and closing my eyes as I let the sweep back my hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and my dress flow behind me.

A small smile crept to my lips as I heard the jingle of those crystal bells again and giggles lifting up my hands, my right going to my hair and my left going to my neck, and found that the bells were tied there. "My why don't you look stunning?" I heard someone say from the trees to the left of me. I turned my head to see a women standing there smiling at me.

For a while I was just standing there dumb founded, "oh, um, thanks?" I said tilting my head to the side in confusion still staring at her. She was older around her late forties maybe, there were small wrinkles starting to form around her eyes and thin lips. Though she still was quite pretty with those big chocolate brown eyes, and sleek brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her clothing reminded me of a kimono but was a bit different it had a shawl falling off her shoulders slightly but the dress itself is what reminded me of a kimono with how it wrapped around her and reached to her ankles with a slit on the left side that reached up to her knee, though it was strapless and instead of an obi there was a separate piece of fabric that started right below her breasts and stopped mid thigh and was held closed with sever different colors of sheer fabric around her waist and tied into bows behind her back.

Before I could say anything she spoke up again, "My name is Hitomi and I have come to help you my dear" she bowed down to me as she spoke.

"H-help me?..." I asked confused. "So then can you explain this weird dream to me?" I asked as she looked up to me smiling.

"This is no dream my dear this place is very much real." I giggled as she spoke.

I tilted my head to the side once again, "…o~okay… then can you tell me where we are." I asked her with some hope of an explanation.

Hitomi simply shook her head in a reply, "I'm afraid I don't even know that," she started and looked at the surrounding area as the wind blew her bands in her eyes slightly. "however I do know this place is very important as to why you've gone to that new world." She smiled over to me. _What the heck is this lady talking about?! She must be some crazy person._ I thought as she walked off towards the trees. "You seem to be very confused, so why don't you come with me and I'll explain everything to you." She said while closing her eyes and smiling towards me though something to be off about her and all of this and was hesitant to follow her but still did anyways….

There was a beautiful lake in front of us covered in giant lily pads and lotus with a gazebo type building in the center of it all.

"Come now" Hitomi said walking towards the lake. I stared at her and tilted my head towards the side as I saw her walking across the lily pads crossing the lake to the gazebo. _Heh, those things can actually support her weight?... doesn't mean they'll hold mine though…_ I thought as I tried to shake off the uneasy feeling I've had since I come to this place.

She turned towards me and said "What's the matter dear?" smiling softly at me.

"… oh, ah nothing!" I then headed her way but then stopped as I felt a strong electric current flow through my body almost painfully but at the same time had a sort of warming feeling to it. Suddenly my surroundings become a haze as if the color of a painting was being washed away everything around me started to shift into frightening things. _W-what's going on!? Everything… everything…is changing!_ I stared wide eyed as the once beautiful forest behind me turned dead and deselect. The stunning lake before me now had turned black and bleak which seemed to have poisonous fumes coming from it.

I heard a shrill laugh coming from the horrid seen in front of my now wide blue eyes. "What's the matter dear? Hehehe~" I look to see Hitomi now with a crazed look in her eyes and a wide fox grin spread across her now menacing face.

I take a step back now scared out of my mind, _w-wake up…_

She laughs some more as she notices my reaction, "Oh, dear will you look at this." She runs a hand through her now jagged hair as I noticed all the enormous creatures appear around her. They looked like monsters straight out of a horror film, which I hate. _Please…_ I thought again now shaking, _please… just wake up!_ I clamp my eyes shut and raise my hands to my head in an attempt to block the screeches coming from the women and the monsters. "AHAHAHAHA, THERE'S NO ESCAPE MY DEAR! YOU AND YOUR POWERS ARE MINE NOW!" she screamed pointing long clawed finger in my direction.

I turn on my heels and head in the direction of the forest behind me in order to get away from the monsters now charging at me. However I stop suddenly seeing as that I am now surrounded by these creatures, _no…no…NO!_ I take a step back,_ why is this happening? What are these things?!_ I look around seeing the hungry look in all their eyes, _please, god please…just wake me up from this night mare!_ Tears now streaming down my cheeks with my vision getting blurry I see Hitomi in front of me once again smiling wickedly, "There's no escape now deary."

She lets out another laugh as she commands the monsters to attack me, _no…_, I clench my hands to my head again, shutting my eyes and slouching my body in a way to protect myself "STAY AWAY!" I scream in horror. Though I didn't feel any pain from claw or teeth from the creatures or the crazed laugh of that woman anymore, in fact I felt a sense of calm suddenly wash over me.

I slowly open my eyes to see that I now stand atop a hill looking over a sea of water. I drop to my knees as a few stray tears spill from my eyes, _w-w-what just happened?_ I star at the scenery in a daze as a few sobs escape my lips and soon start bawling. I calm myself a little whipping the remaining tears from my eyes, "wh-what's happening t-to me?" I choke out shaking a little. _I've never been so scared in my life, _I think trying to steady my breathing, "why w-won't I…" _wake up?_

"That's because this isn't a dream" I hear a soft voice say from behind me. Surprised I whip my head around wide eyed to see a beautiful young girl approach me. She had long, straight, silky waist length black hair that complimented her peach skin and grey eyes. She wore a floor length white dress with gold trimming, which kind of reminded me of Roman clothing, and a golden crown type think in her hair along with some flowers. The soft look on her face and the warming smile calmed me a bit but I was still weary of her because of what just happened moments ago. "It's understandable that you don't trust me," she stayed about five feet away from me looking me in the eyes, "But there's no need to worry."

I sent a glare her way regaining my composure, "And why should I believe what you say!" I snapped at her.

She let out a small, barely audible laugh, "Because I couldn't touch you even if I wanted to!" I looked at her puzzled, "Not with that force field you have up anyways!" _Force field?... this chick is wako! _Her smile faltered and she glared at me a bit putting her hands on her hips, "How very rude of you I am no 'wako' as you put it."

My eyes widened a bit as I looked up at her from my seated position and pointed a finger at her accused-ly , "You,… you can read my mind!"

"Took you long enough to figure that out" she said smiling at me, "Now…" she took a step forward, "will you please calm down? Look," she placed a hand out in front of her and you can see visible volts come from where her hand touched and vibrated out in all directions. "I told you I can't even touch you with this force field of yours." She smiled looking over at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not doing that" I state bluntly.

"Yes you are" she argues back.

"No I'm not…" I stare at her plainly as she get angry.

"Yes you are"

"Nope not me"

"Yes, yes it is you" she says baling her slightly singed hand into a ball.

"No, it's not" I start to get angry.

"Yes it is!" she yells at me.

"No it's not! I think I would know if I was doing something or not!" I yell back now standing up glaring at the shorter girl.

"Oh yeah, if it's not you then who is it?!"

I lift my hand and point a finger in her direction, "…you…" I state plainly.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I HURT MYSELF?!" The black haired girl completely lost her once very calm composure now startling me slightly causing me to take a step back almost stumbling over. She let out a deep, heavy sigh to calm herself "How about we start over?" I simply nod still slightly shocked with the volume of her voice.

She smiles a warm smile to me once again closing her eye and bowing, "My name is Chiyo and I am her to help you to learn how to control your powers and learn about this new world you are living in."

I raised my eyebrow once again, …_I knew it she's crazy._

"I am not!" Chiyo snapped at me once again.

_Huh, guess she really can read minds…_ I tilted my head and smile sheepishly at her. "Hehe~, I don't have any powers though!"

She got an anime sweat drop, "Haven't we been over this already? That's the force field your doing"

"Nope not me" I say waving my hands in front of me while shaking my head.

"Are we really going to have this argument again!" she snaps at me.

"…probably…" I look over to the side.

She put her right hand to her forehead and shakes it disapprovingly, "will you just put it down so we can talk?"

"I told you already it's not me doing it! And besides why should I trust you!?" I say standing my ground.

"Who else is there?" she stated truthfully, "You don't know where you are and you are scared and confused. Going through a traumatic event and acting all calm as if it is not bothering you while truthfully it is eating you up inside and slowly working its way out." She looked me in the eyes while saying all of this and deep down I knew it was true.

"So what," I was looking down at the grown now in order to escape her gaze, "Why the hell should I trust you, someone I just met, after all that just happened?! For all I know you can be one of them! I don't care how scared I am I won't fall for any more tricks I can survive all on my own!" I glare at her strongly showing my feelings through my eyes and words alike.

She looked shocked at first but then smiled up at me, "I see you were raised to be this way weren't you? Very well!" she took a step forward placing a hand on my shoulder shocking me slightly from the fact that she can touch me now when she got shocked moments ago from getting to close to me, "I will wait until you need me or call for me!" she smiled warmly gazing into my eyes, "Seeing as you can relax a bit around me now I will wait until you are ready to trust me fully, then and only then will you come back here and we will work on you controlling your powers!" Chiyo finishes full of energy, _what the heck? What is she talking about?_

"I told you already I don't-" I was cut off by her pressing her hand over my mouth.

"We'll talk later; it's time for you to go back."

"Wait…" before I could finish everything around me started to fade and I fell into black once again.


End file.
